Road accidents involving trucks carrying heavy loads are commonplace. Oftentimes, the accidents are caused by loads shifting on the load bed, which can ultimately cause instability of the truck during turning or when traveling at high speed. The loads are typically secured to the truck's load bed by a number of securing straps. The securing straps are normally lashed over the load and connected to both sides of the load bed using hooks or some other suitable connecting means. While this type of load securing is satisfactory, it has some significant drawbacks. For example, loads have a tendency to shift during transport and the tension in the securing straps can decrease, which results in unstable loads that may dislodge and fall off the load bed causing injury and damage to property. Moreover, the vehicle driver is often unaware of this decrease in strap tension and often has to manually check the integrity of the load, especially on long journeys. This checking increases the delay in delivery of the load and may increase the cost of transporting the load.
Thus there is a need for an alert system that can remotely check the tension in the securing straps and relay an alert signal to the driver if there are any differences in tension.